


Aftermath

by PhoenixSavant



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Trauma, Explosion, description of burned bodies, mental trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSavant/pseuds/PhoenixSavant
Summary: Following Jumin's BE 3 and exploring the reactions of the RFA + Vanderwood.I ran across someone mentioning that they wanted to know how everyone reacted and decided to write this.  Enjoy!





	Aftermath

                The alarms were going insane.  Seven raced to his computers in a breathless panic.  The bomb had exploded!  Rika’s apartment was gone!  He silenced the alarms and grabbed his phone.  Opening the chat, he picked up his jacket and started toward the door of the bunker.

 _Jumin, is MC still with you?_ he typed. 

_No, she has gone home.  V came and talked to me.  He helped me realize that I was being unreasonable.  She shouldn’t have been kept here so long._

“Fuck!” Seven exclaimed.  He flipped to the phone and dialed MC’s number.  The call went to voicemail immediately.

Flipping back to the RFA app, he sent Jumin a text as he approached his car.  “ _Jumin, send security to this address.  Send as many as you can._ ”

“ _What’s wrong?  What is this address?  Is MC in danger?_ ”

“ _It’s Rika’s apartment.  I’m on my way now.  I don’t know if she’s in danger or not.  I’ll let you know when I get there.  Find out if she’s been dropped off._ ”

Seven drove like a madman.  He was amazed that he didn’t get pulled over.  He made the trip to Rika’s apartment in record time.  As he raced to the front of the building, he saw that someone had already called the police.  The police were arguing with Jumin’s security guards, who were keeping them out of the building. 

“Hey, you’re here from Mr. Han, right?” he asked one of the guards. 

“Yes, who are you?” the guard asked.

“I’m the one who told him to send you.  I’m going up.”  Seven didn’t wait for the guard to approve.  The elevators were off, likely a safety protocol to prevent use during a fire.  Seven found the staircase and climbed to the floor where Rika’s apartment had been.  He knew that there was a chance that MC was inside.  He knew he might be finding a body. 

Stepping out of the stairwell, he saw the door laying in the floor.  The heavy metal was twisted and burned.  Scorch marks filled the hallway and smoke hung heavy in the air.  He took a breath to prepare himself and walked carefully toward the apartment.

Inside the apartment, there were still papers burning.  A clump of mattress smoldered, adding to the smoke.  Seven dropped to his hands and knees, crawling through the entry below the level of the smoke.  The apartment was a disaster, everything was destroyed.  Of course it was.  He knew how to rig explosives, and he’d done the job properly.  This time, he wished he hadn’t done it.

Where the living room had been, Seven saw a body.  His breath caught and his heart froze.  He crawled toward it.  Then he saw the second body.  Seven stopped moving.

One body would be MC.  Her small frame was easy to identify.  That was enough to make him want to cry.  It was only his training that kept him from it.  The second body, who would have been here?  Not…

Seven crawled toward the second body, but never reached it.  The burned corpse still had leather clinging to one arm, and under it, a tattoo he had seen all too recently.  He saw the marks, protected from the blast by the leather that had burned away and there was no training that could have supported him in that moment.

“Saeran!” he screamed.  “No!”  He sat back on his heels, lowering his head to the floor and howled his grief into the smoke.  Tears blurred his vision and his breath came in painful gasps. 

Why hadn’t he been here?  Why hadn’t he grabbed his brother when he had the chance?  Why had he ever left him behind in the first place?  It was his fault.  It was his fault MC and Saeran were dead.  He had failed, fucked up everything.  He should be the one who was dead, not Saeran.

Pulling himself back to his knees, he crawled to Saeran’s body.  He laid on his side and rested his hand lightly on the burned remains of his brother’s palm.  Laying there, looking at what remained of his brother, his twin, he wept.  He didn’t want to move.  All he could do was think over and over again how this was all his fault.  He couldn’t even speak the words to apologize.  It was too late for that now.  Saeran would never know how much he was loved.

“Sir!  There’s someone here!” a voice called.  Seven heard footsteps but didn’t move. 

“There was a man who came up about half an hour ago,” another voice said.  “Red hair, is it him?” 

“Yeah!  I think it is.”  The voice spoke to him gently.  “Hey, what’s your name?  Are you hurt?” 

Seven didn’t respond.  All he could do was look at his brother.

“Hey, are you alright?  Are you hurt?”  The voice materialized into a man in firefighter gear.  His heavy gear and wide face mask hunched over Seven.  When there was still no response, he reached forward and shook Seven’s shoulder lightly.

Seven responded then.  He wasn’t leaving.  He wasn’t moving.  He was going to lay here with his brother until he died, too.  Wordlessly, he pulled his gun and pointed it at the firefighter’s face.

The firefighter leaned back, startled.  “Hey, no need for that my man.  I’m only here to make sure you’re not hurt.  He called to his partner, “Stay out, he’s armed.”

“Are you alright?” came the response.

“I… how about we get someone up here.  I think he knew this victim.  I’ll stay with him.” 

Seven heard the other voice calling over the radio, but didn’t pay any attention to the words that were spoken.  He kept his gun on the firefighter and his hand on his brother.  The tears were still rolling from his eyes. 

The firefighter didn’t move, which was a wise decision on his part.  Seven didn’t want to hurt anyone else, but he wasn’t going to leave Saeran, either.  He just wanted them to go away and leave he and his brother to their fate.

“Luciel?” a voice called through the smoke.  “Luciel, where are you?”  It was V.  V had come.  V had promised to keep Saeran safe.  V had betrayed him and now his brother was dead.

V had refused to talk to him about Saeran.  Seven knew that V had to know something about how this had happened to Saeran.  Seven rolled up into a crouch, taking the gun off the fireman.  He scanned the ground and saw V’s feet below the smoke.  He pointed the gun and fired.

V shouted and the fireman tackled Seven.  He fought with him until he had the gun away from him.  Other firefighters flooded the burned-out apartment, restraining Seven.  They dragged Seven out of the apartment and V followed.

“Luciel, oh god, I’m so sorry,” V was saying, pulling an oxygen mask away from his face.  “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.  I’m so sorry.  It’s all my fault.” 

Seven had stopped fighting the firefighters.  He went limp, unable to respond, unable to process anything more.  V continued to ramble apologies but Seven couldn’t hear them. 

As the firecighters dragged Seven toward the stairwell, Jumin stepped through the door.  He paused, his eyes going wide.  Then he charged toward the apartment.  “MC!  No!  MC!” he shouted as he ran.

A pair of firefighters grabbed him before he could get to the apartment. 

“Let me go!  MC is in there!  I have to get to her!  MC!  MC!  Can you hear me!  I’m coming for you!  Hold on!”

“Sir, we can’t let you go in there.  There’s no one alive.  We have to ask you to stand back,” one of the firefighters explained calmly. 

“No one …. No one alive?” Jumin asked in confusion.  “How many are there?  Is there a woman?  She’s about this tall,” he indicated a height just below his shoulders.

“Did you know the woman who lived here?”

“Yes, yes, she was, she was my girlfriend.  She had just left my place this afternoon.  Please, tell me she’s not in there,” Jumin begged.  His heart was pounding.  She couldn’t be in there.  She had to be safe.  Something had gone horribly wrong, but she couldn’t have arrived home yet.

“I’m sorry, sir.  When we retrieve the bodies, we can let you go to the morgue and see if you can identify them.” 

“That won’t be necessary,” V said softly.  “Jumin, I’m sorry.  I thought it was safe.  I would have told you if I didn’t believe it was safe.”

Jumin turned to V.  “No,” he spoke softly.  “No.  Not her.  It’s not her.  You’re wrong.  She’s not here.  No. No, no no no no.”  His nostrils flared as he spoke, and he felt anger rising, mixing with the despair and driving away his hope.

“I went in to see if I could help Luciel.  Jumin, I’m sorry.  MC …” V began to cry, tears rolling rapidly down his face.  His dearest friend had lost the woman he loved.  Luciel had lost Saeran.  It was all his fault.  He failed to save Rika, or Saeran, and now MC.  She’d come to them innocently, trusting, and it had ended her life because he, Jihyun, had failed.

Jumin launched himself at V, pinning him to the wall, his fists holding his friend’s shirt.  “You did this!  I knew it wasn’t safe!  You convinced me to let her come back!  If you had listened to me, she’d be alive!  And what the hell happened?  Why is everything burned out!?  What the hell did you do, V?” 

“It was the security system that Rika set up,” V started to explain.  He didn’t get to say anything further because Jumin’s fist collided with his cheekbone and V staggered to the side, his vision blurred with redness.

“You son of a bitch.” Jumin growled at him, reaching for his shirt again.  “You did this.  You did this!”  The fury Jumin was feeling was alien to him.  He’d never been so angry in his life.  He’d never felt so broken, either.  MC was gone.  He couldn’t accept it.  It was a fact, but his mind just couldn’t grasp that he would never see her again.  He wanted to beat V until the anger went away. 

V didn’t resist or respond.  As Jumin pulled back for a second punch, one of the firefighters pulled him back and stepped between the two men.  Jumin cursed at the firefighter and tried to get to V until he was told that if he didn’t calm down they’d bring someone to sedate him.

No, he didn’t need sedation.  He needed to beat the shit out of the man who had stolen his beloved from him just as he found her!  “ _Later_ ,” he told himself.  “ _You can always do it later._ ”  Jumin pulled himself together, tugging at his sleeves and the front of his coat.

It was then that Jumin realized that a stretcher had been brought and Seven was being loaded onto it.  He stepped closer, trying to look into Seven’s eyes.  “Seven, what happened?  Talk to me.”

Seven heard Jumin’s voice, but couldn’t respond.  What would he have said, anyway?  It was his fault.  It was his fault that the bomb existed, and his fault that it had been detonated.  It was his fault that his brother was dead.  It was his fault that MC was dead.

“Seven?” Jumin called again.

“Is that his name?” someone asked.

“No, his name is Luciel.  Seven is a nickname,” Jumin clarified.

“Does he have any family?”

“No, he has me and our friends, but no family.” 

“He’s going to have to be hospitalized.  What he saw in there, it was too much for him.”

V’s voice filtered through the internal noise and the sounds of the firefighter talking to Jumin.  “He has, had, a brother, a twin.  He’s inside the apartment.”

“Seven had a twin?” Jumin asked in surprise.  “Wait, he’s inside the apartment?  Do you mean…”

“Yes, he’s dead,” V murmured, his voice choking.  “What have I done?  It’s all my fault.”

“Saeran,” Seven mumbled.  “Saeran, don’t…” 

“Saeran, that’s his brother’s name?” Jumin demanded of V. 

V nodded and buried his face in his hands as he leaned against the wall.

“You have much to answer for, V.  You’re going to answer for all of it.  I’ll see to it,” Jumin declared.  Infuriated, and glad for the anger that kept the grief at bay, he turned to the firefighter.  “I will take responsibility for Luciel’s care.  Take him to the hospital.  Tell them that I, Jumin Han, am covering all his expenses.  Find him the best doctors.  Bring him back to us.” 

“I understand, sir,” the firefighter said.  He recognized the name, Jumin Han, and knew the power the man wielded.  If this red-head on the stretcher was under Jumin Han’s protection, he’d be taken care of in the best ways possible.  “Just so you know, this kind of shock, it’s not uncommon.  It’ll pass.  He’ll probably need help to recover fully, but he’ll be alright,” he assured Jumin. 

“That’s good to know.  Get him to the hospital.  I’ll meet you there.”  Jumin turned to V.  “Don’t you _dare_ try to vanish.  If you do, I’ll send Seven to find you, and you’ll regret trying to hide.  You stay here, in town, and you better answer your damned phone when I call you.  This is _not_ over.” 

Jumin didn’t wait for a response.  He left the area and descended the stairwell.  He didn’t need to see MC’s body.  He didn’t want to remember her that way.  He wanted to remember her as she was when she was with him.  Tears pressed against his eyes but he blinked them back.  He focused instead on his anger at V.  He never wanted to hurt anyone in his life, but now, now he wanted to beat V into a bloody mess.

He exited the lobby to find Jaehee standing outside.  She’d been allowed inside the police barricade but not inside the building.  She stepped towards him quickly, worry drawing lines between her eyebrows.

“Mr. Han, what happened?  Where is MC?” she asked. 

“MC … MC is…” Jumin stammered, unable to speak the words.

The stretcher carrying Seven rolled out of the building.

“Seven?”  Jaehee asked in surprise.  “Mr. Han, Jumin, what happened in there?” 

Jumin pulled himself up to his full height.  He drew on the years of training for difficult interviews and situations.  “MC is dead.  There was an explosion.  Apparently, Seven’s brother was there as well, and he also perished.  I’m going to the hospital to see to Seven’s care.”  Jumin took a shuddering breath and turned, looking for Driver Kim.  Seeing him, he marched stoically over and stated, “We are going to the hospital.” 

“Yes, sir.”  Driver Kim led the way briskly to the car.  He held the door as Jumin got in, followed by Jaehee.

“You don’t need to come with me, Assistant Kang.  I will handle this.  You can return to the office,” Jumin spoke to her in a flat tone.

“Seven may not be someone I understand well, but he’s my friend and a part of the RFA.  I’m coming with you.  You shouldn’t be alone right now, either.”  Jaehee’s tone was matter-of-fact, and didn’t allow Jumin an option to argue as Driver Kim closed the door to the car. 

Jaehee’s mind was spinning.  MC was dead.  Seven had a brother, and he was dead.  Seven was being taken to the hospital.  She didn’t know where to begin absorbing information.  Right now, she was just worried about Jumin. 

He was an ass of a boss, but she’d seen a side of him recently that had surprised her.  She’d seen him capable of caring and of being considerate.  Jaehee had always admired the way Jumin worked.  The long hours he put in, the endless days of meetings and trips he took.  The man lived and breathed C&R.  He was powerful because he was such an impressive force to reckon with, and she respected him completely.  Now, he’d found someone he loved and lost her in such a short time, and Jaehee was worried about how he was going to react to the situation when he did.

On the drive to the hospital, Jaehee opened the messenger app and entered the chat room.  Yoosung was the only one present.  He had seen Seven’s message and asked if anyone had talked to MC yet.  He was excited about the party tomorrow.  Jaehee knew the party would have to be cancelled, and she would be the one to notify the guests.  That would have to wait.

“ _Yoosung, there has been an accident.  Rika’s apartment, there was an explosion.  MC didn’t make it.  Mr. Han and I are on the way to the hospital.  It seems Seven had a brother and he was also caught in the explosion.  Seven is not doing well.  Please call Zen and tell him for me.”_ She sent the message with a heavy heart. 

“Mr. Han,” she asked softly.  “Should we call V?” 

“V knows.  He was there before I was.”  Jumin’s toneless response worried Jaehee even more.

“ _Don’t bother calling V.  Mr. Han said he was at the apartment and is aware of the situation.  I’m going to sign off.  Mr. Han is not doing well._ ”

Jaehee closed the app and leaned back in the seat.  She watched Jumin closely.  In the years of working together, she had perfected the art of watching her boss without looking at him.  His posture was stiff.  His face was blank.  His eyes were focused on some non-existent distant location.  His hands were balled into fists in his lap.  His jaw flexed and relaxed over and over again.

Jaehee knew that this meant that Jumin was angry.  She worried about when the grief would hit him, but she knew that these signs were Jumin facing a level of fury she’d never seen before.  She felt a pang of sadness for him, knowing she couldn’t understand what he must be going through. 

“Mr. Han,” she started, then changed her mind.  “Jumin, I’m sorry.  I don’t know what else to say.  I know you loved her.  I… I’m here if you need to talk about anything,” she offered gently. 

Jumin relaxed and looked over at Jaehee.  It was because of MC that he’d realized how much Jaehee did for him.  She was always there, always keeping things moving smoothly, always tying up lose ends that he left.  She was the only one he trusted with Elizabeth the 3rd.  She was the one who sent MC to him when he was in so much pain over his father’s recklessness.  Somewhere in the past two years, Jaehee had become his friend, and he’d never even thanked her.

He opened his mouth to tell Jaehee that he appreciated her, but what came out instead was, “She’s gone, Jaehee.”  His voice was heavy with confusion, with his inability to actually accept what had happened.  He felt something wet on his cheek, and raised a hand to brush it away. 

To his surprise, another spot of wetness ran down his opposite cheek as he did so.  He brushed that one away in confusion.  When the third trailed down his face, Jumin realized he was crying.  He looked at Jaehee in dismay.  He didn’t cry.  He couldn’t remember ever crying before.  He didn’t understand crying.  Jaehee reached over and covered his hand with her own and tears fell like water from a faucet.

Seeing the tears that erupted from Jumin’s eyes, Jaehee did the only thing she could think to do.  She put her arm around his shoulder and pulled him toward her.  Jumin’s perfect posture collapsed as his forehead met her shoulder.  He wrapped his arms around her and sobbed quietly.  Jaehee held him and murmured words of understanding and reassurance.  Her own heart was breaking over the loss of MC, but right now, Jumin needed her, and his loss was so much greater than her own.  She could grieve later.

As the car pulled up to the hospital entrance, Jumin took out a handkerchief and wiped his face.  Blowing his nose politely, he gave Jaehee an apologetic look.  He didn’t speak as Driver Kim opened the door and they stepped out.  Jumin smoothed his suit and walked stiffly into the hospital with Jaehee following closely. 

He went to the desk and got directions to the emergency ward.  Once there, Jaehee took a seat to wait while Jumin went back to see Seven.  Her phone chimed at her and she opened it to see a message from Zen. 

“ _I got Yoosung’s call.  I’m going to pick him up and we’ll meet you at the hospital.  Are you alright?_ ” he asked. 

 _“I’m fine.  Jumin is not.  Seven is in the emergency ward.  I’m in the waiting area.  There’s no news yet.  How are you two?_ ” she replied.

“ _I’m not sure.  I don’t understand how this happened.  MC is dead?  Is that right?  Is Seven hurt?_ ”

Jaehee took a breath before responding.  This was so difficult to absorb.  “ _Yes.  I’m sorry, but MC was killed in an explosion at Rika’s apartment.  I don’t know anything more yet.  Seven might be hurt, but I don’t know how badly._ ”

“ _Damn.  That jerk had the right idea after all.  I don’t know what to say.  I’ll get Yoosung and we’ll be right there._ ” 

Jaehee slid her phone back into her jacket.  She didn’t have any response that she could have put into words.  She sat, staring at the door Jumin had passed through.  MC had been the first female friend she’d had in years.  She’d surprised everyone, showing up as she did.  Jaehee felt guilty for being suspicious of her at first.  MC had shown herself in the past ten days to be kind, warm, open-hearted, and one of the most genuine people Jaehee had ever spoken to.  Jaehee had looked forward to knowing her more and developing a friendship beyond the RFA app with her.

Now, MC was gone.  Seven was, well, she didn’t know what was going on with Seven.  The news that he had a brother was shocking.  He never mentioned his family.  She wished she knew if he’d been injured.  She sighed restlessly and stared at the clock, watching the second hand make it’s rotations.

In the emergency ward, Jumin followed an attendant back to the room that Seven had been placed in.  The younger man lay on his side, not quite fetal, his red hair falling over the pillow that had been placed under his head.  He was very pale, Jumin noted.  His breathing was even, but slow.  Jumin wasn’t good at this sort of thing. 

He knew that he should say something to comfort Seven right now, but what was he supposed to say?  He pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap.  Watching Seven, he tried to think of what he could say that might bring him out of this state.

A doctor came in and Jumin stood, making room for Seven to be examined.  When the examination was finished, Jumin asked, “What did you find?”

The doctor shook his head.  “There’s nothing physically wrong with him.  His blood pressure and all his vitals are fine.  He’s in shock.  I’ll give him something to help him rest, but he’ll need to be admitted overnight.  He’s in no condition to be anywhere else right now.” 

“I see.  Is there anything else that is needed?  I will take care of any expense,” Jumin said, hoping that for a change his money could do something meaningful.

“I’ll have someone from the billing office come by, if you’re taking care of that part.  Otherwise, for now, there’s nothing anyone can do but wait.  He needs rest and time.  It will pass, though.  What he’ll be like when it does,” the doctor shrugged uncertainly, “no one can say.” 

“I understand.  Is it alright for me to stay here for now?”

“Yes, having someone with him is a good idea.  Friends or family, just so that if he starts to come out of it, he’s not alone.”

“I will arrange that,” Jumin assured the doctor.

After the doctor left, Jumin settled into the chair again.  The silence in the room was oppressive.  It gave Jumin too much room to think about how angry he was with V, how confused he was about Seven having a brother, and how desolate he was at the loss of MC.  Unable to bear it any longer, he began to speak. 

“Seven, I didn’t know you had a brother.  I realize, now, I don’t know anything about you.  I’ve thought of you as a friend since you joined the RFA, but I know so little about you.  I didn’t pry because you’d asked everyone not to, because of your work.  I wish I had pried a little, now.  All I know about you is that you’re some sort of secret agent, a hacker, you collect sports cars, and your job is dangerous.  I know that you’re obsessed with those honey buddah chips and PhD Pepper.  But I don’t really know _you_ do I?”

“MC showed me that, actually.  She showed me that I didn’t know anyone around me.  I think you must each have thought me an unbearable jerk.  It wasn’t that I didn’t care.  I always did.  I just, I think I assumed that this was how everyone wanted things.  I didn’t think anyone wanted me to know them because no one came to me and told me about their lives.  You all talked among yourselves in the chat, about your lives, but no one talked to me about it much.”

“I thought I was being respectful, but I was just being distant and aloof, unthinking, actually.  I am sorry that I acted that way.  I’d like you to come out of this, Seven, and for us to be friends in the real sense.  I’m very worried for you.  I… I think I can imagine a little of what you must be going through.  Part of me wants to just lay down and stop everything as well.  I can’t accept it… that MC….”  Jumin began to cry again as his voice cracked and his words ran out.

“Saeran… sorry…” Seven whispered.

“Saeran, is that your brother?” Jumin asked, choking the words out through his tears.

“Saeran…” Seven whispered again.

“It must be,” Jumin spoke softly, nodding.  “I don’t recognize the name from anywhere.  Seven, I’m sorry for your loss.  I truly am.  Can I help?  Is there anything at all you need?” 

“Sorry… MC… sorry…. Saeran…” the whispered words struggled their way free of Seven’s lips.

“It’s not your fault,” Jumin reassured him.  “It’s V’s fault.  I don’t know everything, but I will.  I will find out everything and V will pay for what he has done to us,” Jumin promised.  There it was, the anger that let him hide from the pain.  Jumin welcomed it.  He knew that it might not be V’s fault, but for now, he needed this anger.

Seven didn’t respond again, and Jumin wandered through his own thoughts and his anger that V had talked him into letting MC leave.  His fury that if he hadn’t listened to V, MC would be safe, still.  He had known that keeping her locked in his penthouse wasn’t the right thing to do.  Of course he’d known.  He’d just been trying to keep her safe!  He had been willing to risk the anger of the RFA to do that.  If he’d stood his ground, she would be safe.  If V hadn’t convinced him to let her go back to that damned apartment!

Finally, unable to sit any longer, Jumin stood and turned to the door.  “I’ll be back shortly,” he promised Seven.  “Hang in there, alright?  You’re not alone.”  He paused at the nurse’s station to let them know that Seven was alone again, and went back to the waiting room to give Jaehee an update. 

He hated that she was going to have to cancel the party, but no one else could handle it properly, and he knew he was in no condition to speak to the guests.  He was also going to have to ask her to coordinate everyone into a schedule so that Seven wasn’t left alone.  He would not have that young man coming out of this state and finding himself alone in a hospital room. 

In the waiting room, Jaehee stood as Zen and Yoosung came in.  They crossed the room and Zen gave her a hug. 

“How are you?” he asked.

“I’ve been better,” she replied honestly. 

“Seven’s brother, he’s really dead, too?” Yoosung asked.  His voice was shaky.

“Yes, and MC, as well.” Jaehee nodded.  Each time she said it, it became more real.  Each time she felt herself drawing closer to the tears that waited to be released.

“I… we … Seven and I, that is… his brother was at that weird place we went.  That’s why Seven has been acting so strangely.  I don’t understand it all, but I think V knew that Seven’s brother was there and from what Seven said, he wasn’t supposed to be there.”  Yoosung’s words rushed out of him like a breath held for too long. 

“Wait!  You knew about his brother?” Zen asked in surprise.

“Yeah, that was the part he told me not to tell anyone about.  I guess it doesn’t matter if you know, now.  I don’t understand though, what was his brother doing at Rika’s apartment?  How did an explosion happen?”  Yoosung’s lavender eyes held nothing but confusion and questions. 

“I don’t know that part yet,” Jaehee said gently.  “I only know that they’re both dead, that there was an explosion, and that Jumin is with Seven right now.” 

“Was Seven hurt?  Do you know yet?” Zen asked, his voice filled with concern. 

“He’s not physically harmed,” Jumin said, joining them.  “He’s in shock and unresponsive.  He didn’t even react while the doctors examined him.  The only thing he has said so far was his brother’s name, MC’s name, and ‘sorry’ though I don’t know what he’s sorry about.” 

“At least he’s alright physically,” Yoosung said in relief.

“Yes, well, the doctors have said that he shouldn’t be left alone right now.  When he comes out of shock, he’ll need someone to be with him.  I trust that we’re all willing to make sure that is the case?”  Jumin asked, knowing that no one would leave Seven alone in his condition. 

“Of course we’ll stay with him!” Zen exclaimed.  “He’s our friend.  He’d do the same for us!” 

“Jaehee,” Jumin continued, nodding to acknowledge Zen, “I am sorry to ask this of you, but will you contact the guests and cancel the party?  We can’t possibly go forward with it at this point.” 

“Yes, I already thought we’d need to.  I was waiting to hear about Seven.  Are you alright, Jumin?” she asked. 

“I… I have things to take care of.  I’ll have to arrange the funerals, and I need to find V and figure this out…” Jumin began.

“Seven seemed to think that V knew something about this, about Seven’s brother,” Yoosung said, his voice becoming angry.  “I knew he was hiding things from us!” 

“Yoosung, dude, not here,” Zen said softly.  “We’ll figure out what happened, and if V is at fault, I’ll hold him for you, but don’t do this in the hospital in front of strangers.” 

“If he knew something,” Jumin said tersely, “I will never forgive him.” 

“Everyone, calm down,” Jaehee urged.  “We don’t have any real information yet.  We won’t until we can talk to V and Seven.  Getting angry isn’t going to fix anything.  It won’t undo what’s happened.” 

“You’re probably right, Jaehee,” Zen grumbled, “But even I’m mad about this.  People have _died_.  MC and Seven’s brother, not just anyone, but people who were _family_.  I want to know who’s to blame for it, too.” 

“We will find those answers,” Jumin assured him.  “For now, I’m going to go back and stay with Seven.” 

“Would you mind if I go?” Yoosung asked.  “I’d like to see him.” 

“He’s not speaking, you understand that?”  Jumin asked skeptically. 

“I know, but, I want to at least tell him I’m here, too.”

Jumin frowned thoughtfully.  “Alright, you go for now.  I’ll see if I can start locating MC’s family.  They need to be notified.” 

“Oh!” Jaehee gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.  “I didn’t even think about that!  Jumin, are you up to doing that?  I can do it.” 

“I need something to do or I fear I will lose my mind,” Jumin admitted, his shoulders sagging.  “The least I can do for her is make sure that her family is aware of…” his voice caught.

Zen reached out instinctively, squeezing Jumin’s shoulder.  “Can I help?  I know I was against you keeping her at your place.  I feel so guilty now.  I didn’t realize she was in danger or I’d have begged her to stay with you.” 

Jumin nodded.  “I know.  You only wanted her safety.  Your only complaint was that it was unfitting for a young woman to be in a man’s apartment so late, and you were right.”  He hung his head, regret flooding his mind.  “I also wanted her safety, and I failed her.”  Tears pressed against his eyes. 

To his surprise, Zen hugged him tightly.  “It isn’t your fault, trust fund.  It isn’t anything you did or didn’t do.”  Zen murmured gently.

Jumin broke like a dam.  Tears poured from his eyes and he gripped Zen’s shoulders as he began sobbing.  When the emotions made his knees weak, Zen helped him into a chair.  Yoosung and Jaehee rested their hands on his arm, adding their comforting words.  Jumin couldn’t truly hear anything that was said to him.  From deep inside a cry rose and erupted from his lips in the form of MC’s name. 

Jumin was vaguely aware of people in the waiting room looking at the cluster of RFA members with odd, curious, but embarrassed expressions.  He didn’t care.  He didn’t even care if the paparazzi showed up and took a hundred photos.  MC was gone.  His love, his heart, his life, and she was ripped away from him.  There would be no rescue, no sudden return to stop the pain and the loss.  He loved her.  He’d never loved anyone, and he loved her with every fiber of his being. 

She was gone.  He was alone again, and now he knew loneliness in a way that he’d never experience it before.  He’d always been alone, but he didn’t care.  No one had been close enough to fill any space around him in his life except his father.  She’d filled his life, his home, his every thought.  And now, there was only emptiness.

Jumin cried for the loss.  He cried at his failure to keep her safe.  He cried at the idea of facing life without her.  Even if she hadn’t been his, even if she’d resisted him after he’d kept her locked in his home, she’d have been in his life!  He couldn’t do it.  He couldn’t face living without her.  What was he supposed to do? 

Jaehee and Zen shared a compassionate look as Jumin wept.  They both understood what he must be going through.  Jaehee had lost her parents when she was young.  She was no stranger to grief.  It tore her heart to see Jumin so devastated that he would break down like this, even in public.  How she didn’t find herself in tears, she didn’t know.

Zen couldn’t relate to the loss except that he was going through it as well.  MC had been so sweet, so adorable, in the chat.  She’d been so trusting of Jumin, as well.  She didn’t like that he locked her in his penthouse, of course.  Yet, she’d seemed to understand that Jumin wasn’t trying to harm her. 

He didn’t like Jumin.  He was too much like Zen’s brother, and somewhere in his mind, Zen was waiting for Jumin to turn on him, just like his brother had.  Right now, though, he just kept his arm around Jumin’s shoulder and let him cry for them both.  He could cry later, when he was home and had a beer to take the edge off the pain.

Yoosung held Jumin’s shoulder tightly, hoping that he’d know that it was Yoosung standing there behind him, hoping he’d know that Yoosung was there to support him.  He felt so confused and conflicted.  That Seven had a brother had been a shock, and Seven had promised to talk to him about it later.  But Yoosung also knew, thanks to Seven’s rambling on the drive back to town, that his brother was the hacker, “Unknown,” who had sent MC to them.  Why had he gone to Rika’s apartment?  What had caused the explosion?  Why wasn’t V answering Seven’s calls?  Why had he dodged Seven’s questions? 

He’d known V was hiding something.  All of this was tied to Rika’s death.  The fact that her apartment exploded was related and he just knew it.  It was as certain to him as saying that the sky was blue.  V knew everything that they needed to know.  V could have stopped Seven’s brother from getting hurt and could have kept MC safe as well.  His old anger and distrust stirred among the grief that MC was gone.

MC had befriended him, and encouraged him.  She nagged a little about his gaming habits, but she also celebrated when he had an achievement in LOLOL.  She made him want to do better in school, to recover his life outside of LOLOL.  He’d never had a chance to tell her that, or to thank her for caring about him.  Now he never would.  He blinked hard, fighting back his own tears.  Jumin needed him right now.  He would cry when he was home.  Maybe he could talk to one of his LOLOL friends about it.

After several minutes passed, Jumin pulled out his handkerchief again.  He looked at it skeptically, remembering that he’d blown his nose on it in the car.  Jaehee held out a box of tissues to him, and he took them gratefully, putting the handkerchief back in his pocket.  Regaining his composure somewhat, he straightened himself.  Zen withdrew his arm as Jumin gave him an appreciative, if apologetic smile. 

“Alright then,” he sighed.  “I’m sorry.  I will try not to do that again.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Jumin,” Yoosung said kindly.  “I think we all want to cry like that right now.” 

“Yes, well,” Jumin shrugged.  “Yoosung, you wanted to go back and sit with Seven.  Why don’t you go on.  We can wait here.” 

“Alright, I won’t stay long.  I’m sure everyone wants to see him.”

Jumin nodded and gave him the room number.  “Come and get me if they move him,” he said. 

Yoosung nodded as he left.

Jumin looked over at Zen, and for once, looked almost ashamed.  He spoke quietly.  “Thank you.  For understanding, and for being there for me just now.  I know you don’t like me.  It… it means a lot that you were willing to reach beyond that.” 

It was Zen’s turn to look ashamed.  “No need to thank me.  As for me not liking you, MC saw something in you, so, maybe I need to relax a little on the hate.  Right now isn’t the time for that anyway.  Right now, we’ve all had a loss, and we need to keep each other together.  We can’t do this alone.” 

Jaehee smiled warmly at the two men.  She found herself hoping that they’d at least come to understand and accept one another.  They didn’t have to be best friends to stop being antagonistic toward one another. 

A man with long, dark blond hair approached the trio, looking down at them.  He wore a tan jacket and as he walked, it fanned open, revealing a leopard print lining.  “You know where Seven is?” he demanded, looking down at them. 

“And you are?” Jaehee asked defensively. 

The man squinted at her in annoyance.  “I’m Vanderwood, if you have to know.  I’ve come to get him.” 

“Get him?” Jumin asked sharply.

“You’re the maid!” Zen exclaimed in shock.

“I’m not his maid.  I’m his handler.  He has work to do and I’m here to get him and make sure he does it.  Where is he?”

“You’re not going near him,” Jumin said, standing.  His height put him well above Vanderwood’s, and he was using it to his advantage, looking down at this stranger.  “Seven is being treated by doctors and will leave this hospital when they say he’s fit to do so.” 

“Treated?  For what?  That lazy brat can recover at home, while he works.” 

“I don’t think you understand,” Jumin said, growing angry at being challenged by this newcomer.  “Seven has lost his brother.  He’s catatonic right now, in shock.  He is _not_ leaving this hospital until the doctors declare him fit.”  He glared down at the shorter man, daring him to argue further. 

“What brother?  Seven didn’t have any family.”

“We were not aware of the fact until today, either.  However, he did, in fact, have a brother.  A twin brother no less.  And now his brother is dead and Seven found the body.” 

Vanderwood frowned.  This was going to be bad, but he had to find a way to cover for Seven.  How the hell the kid had kept a twin secret from him, he didn’t know.  But to find the body?  Vanderwood had covered for Seven more than once.  He’d do it again. 

Aloud he said, “Shit.  I really didn’t know.  What happened?” 

Jumin was glad that it seemed there was no more need to be ready to fight.  He was already exhausted.  “There was an explosion at the apartment.  I believe you had been helping Seven watch the place, where MC was staying?” 

“The girl?  Is she alright?” Vanderwood gasped. 

“No,” Jaehee supplied, saving Jumin from having to say the dreadful words again.  “She was caught in the explosion as well.” 

“I thought she was staying with someone?”

“She was, but she went back early this evening,” Jaehee explained.  “The explosion occurred shortly afterward.  That’s all we know at this moment.”

“I see.”  Vanderwood frowned.  “Alright, look, let me see Seven and then I’ll go to the apartment and see if I can get any information.  I’ve done enough recon to be able to at least do that much to help.  He’ll be looking for answers, anyway, when he comes around.  The more I can give him, the faster he works again.  The faster he works again, the less likely we are to end up dead.” 

Jumin looked at Zen and Jaehee.  They both nodded, willing to work with Vanderwood if it meant getting answers to what had happened to MC.  Looking back to Vanderwood he nodded curtly.  “Alright, it’s a deal.  I’ll even pay you for the time.  I want to know what happened, and I want to know all of it.”

Vanderwood raised an eyebrow at that.  “I’ll get what I can.  We’ll probably have to wait for Seven to get everything, though.” 

“Done.  Let’s go.”  Jumin stepped around Vanderwood and toward the entrance to the emergency ward.  Vanderwood followed him. 

As they approached the door to Seven’s room, Jumin stopped and turned to face Vanderwood.  “If you act in any way toward Seven except to show support right now, I will have security remove you and bar you from the hospital.  Is that understood?” 

“If he’s as bad as you’re saying, I won’t say a word.  If he’s faking or if it’s not as bad as you’re saying, I’m going to take him with me and this hospital doesn’t have the kind of security to stop me.  Is that understood?” Vanderwood challenged. 

“I see.  Well, it’s as bad as I’ve said, so, that’s the end of that.”  Jumin turned and opened the door to Seven’s room. 

Yoosung looked up, his face streaked with tears as he held Seven’s hand.  “Jumin?” 

Jumin went to stand beside Yoosung, squeezing his shoulder in understanding.  “This is Seven’s supervisor.  He’s come to check on him.  He’s going to help us find answers, as well.” 

Vanderwood stepped around Yoosung and bent, looking at Seven’s face closely.  “Do you mind?” he asked, indicating that he wanted them to move back.  When Yoosung and Jumin gave him room, he pulled out a light and checked Seven’s eyes.  Frowning, he took Seven’s wrist and checked his pulse.  He examined Seven similarly to the way the doctor had done previously.  When he finished, he spoke to Seven.  “Hey, agent, why isn’t that work done?” he asked gruffly.  “Are you trying to get us killed with your laziness?” 

Jumin started to move forward, but Vanderwood raised a hand, stopping him.  Vanderwood watched and waited.  Seven didn’t respond.  Vanderwood shook his shoulder, but again, there was no response.

“Fuck,” Vanderwood whispered.  He closed his eyes and shook his head.  “I never thought I’d see you like this, Seven.  Hold on.  We’ll find out who did this to your brother.  I’ll help you.  We’ll make sure they know they fucked up.” 

“Saeran…. Sorry….” Seven muttered hoarsely. 

“Saeran, is that your brother’s name?” Vanderwood asked.  There was no response.

“It’s his brother’s name, yes,” Yoosung answered, seeing that Seven was still not speaking.  I know a little bit about it, but not much.” 

Vanderwood looked at Yoosung, his eyes evaluating the blond-haired boy.  “Can I ask you some questions?  Anything you know will help me figure this out.  The more answers we can get, the sooner Seven will recover.” 

Yoosung looked up at Jumin, unsure about speaking to the agent standing before him.  Jumin nodded.  “He’s right.  Anything we can do to help Seven right now, we should do.  Tell him anything he asks you about.” 

Jumin didn’t say it aloud, but he was encouraged by the fact that Vanderwood’s first response was to promise to help Seven avenge his brother’s death.  Whatever else their relationship was, Vanderwood cared about Seven.  He decided that Vanderwood could be trusted, at least in this regard. 

Yoosung still felt uneasy, but agreed, and Vanderwood took him out of the room to talk to him.  Jumin stayed behind so that Seven wouldn’t be alone while they spoke.  Taking a que from Yoosung’s action, he sat and held Seven’s hand gently. 

“You stay with us,” he urged.  “You come back.  We’re all going to help you get through this.” 

Seven sighed softly.  It was the first irregular breath that he’d had while Jumin was watching.  Jumin decided not to tell Vanderwood about it.  He did make a note in his mind.  It may not have been in response to his words, but Jumin hoped it was. 

Yoosung returned quickly.  He looked exhausted, Jumin noted.  It was a wonder that they didn’t all look exhausted.  Still, perhaps he could help here. 

“Why don’t you go see if Zen or Jaehee wants to come back for a bit?” Jumin asked.  “The rest of us can go find something for dinner.  I don’t feel much like eating, but neglecting our meals will only make things worse.” 

“Okay, I’ll do that,” Yoosung agreed.  

Jumin tried to think what sort of doctor might help Seven come back to himself.  He could call any specialist in the world and have them here by morning.  He decided that he’d ask at the desk before leaving.

Zen came to sit with Seven.  “Jaehee wanted to come back, but I told her she misses enough meals.  You’ll make sure she gets a proper dinner?” he asked Jumin.

Jumin nodded.  “I will.  Would you like us to bring you anything back with us?” 

“Nah, I have food at home.  I have to watch what I’m eating with rehearsal under way.  The costume department gets grouchy if I get bloated for a day,” Zen explained.  “Thanks for asking though.  Go on.  I’ll be in touch if anything changes.” 

“Alright then.  By the way, if that Vanderwood person comes back, if he tries to take Seven out of here, call security.  Seven doesn’t leave unless the doctors say he can, and unless they tell me that he can.”

“You got it,” Zen agreed.

Jumin gathered Jaehee and Yoosung and called Driver Kim to bring the car around.  He took them to a restaurant he frequented when in need of a decent meal and short on time.  Yoosung seemed dazzled, and Jaehee looked shocked at the fact that the menu didn’t have the cost of any dishes.  It took a little prodding, but he got them to each order dinner. 

He felt relieved that they were going to eat.  He felt so helpless in every other regard.  Knowing that he could at least provide a meal eased the sense of impotence.  Even so, grief over the loss of MC and worry for Seven made dinner a somber event.  Their table was easily the quietest in the restaurant.

As they left, Jumin noted that it was getting late.  “Yoosung, do you have classes in the morning?” he asked.

“Yeah, but I don’t know if I feel like going.”  Yoosung shrugged and looked at the ground. 

Jumin rested his hand on Yoosung’s shoulder.  “She would want you to go to class,” he said gently.  “Don’t give up your future because of today.  That isn’t how you honor her memory.” 

Yoosung looked up at Jumin with tears in his eyes.  “I just don’t want everyone to see me crying.  I don’t have any friends as it is.  If I start crying in class, they’ll just make fun of me.” 

Jumin considered Yoosung’s words.  Nodding, he spoke with understanding.  “One day off from classes, then.  I’ll speak to your professors and make sure you can catch up any work.  But you are going back to class, alright?” 

“Alright.  And you’re right, she wouldn’t want me to drop out.” 

Jumin smiled at Yoosung, a sad, knowing, half-smile.  He felt like a hypocrite.  He was telling Yoosung not to stop his life, but he wanted to stop his own.  He told Seven not to give up, and all he wanted was to give up on everything.

They returned to the hospital together.  Jaehee took over with Seven.  Zen went home, promising to return in the morning if Seven was still there.  Jumin and Yoosung stayed in the waiting room while Jumin asked many questions about Yoosung’s courses, his program of study, and his plans for the future.

Jaehee came out after a couple of hours and let everyone know that Seven was being moved to a room in the mental ward.  He would be allowed one guest at a time still, but no more.  Jumin advised Jaehee and Yoosung to go home and get some rest and he went up to Seven’s room to sit with him.  Sitting in a mental ward with an unresponsive Seven seemed a superior choice to going home right now.

In Seven’s room, a doctor and a nurse were standing by the bed, discussing his condition.  Jumin introduced himself as the nurse put something in the IV that ran down to Seven’s arm. 

“What was that you just gave him?” he asked.

“It’s just a mild sedative.  I’m hoping it’ll make him sleep.  Many times when someone has a shock like this, making them sleep means that they’ll come out of it enough to speak to people once they wake up.  If it works, he’ll wake up early tomorrow morning,” the doctor explained. 

“I see.  So I shouldn’t expect any responses from him tonight, then?” 

“No, I wouldn’t.  If he was going to start to come out of this on his own, he would have already.” 

“Very well.  I will be staying here with him tonight.  I’ve sent our other friends home for now.” 

“That’s just as well.  And you’re welcome to stay as long as you like, Mr. Han,” the doctor assured him.  “We prefer that he not be alone when he wakes up.” 

Jumin nodded, pulling a chair away from the wall.  As the doctor and nurse left the room, he settled himself again.  He watched Seven’s face as it relaxed.  When his eyes closed, Jumin knew the medicine was working.  Whispering quietly, he said, “Sleep, my friend.  I’ll watch over you until you wake.” 

The night felt endless to Jumin as he watched Seven sleep.  His mind replayed every moment with MC in vivid detail.  The emptiness he’d fought against crushed him, wringing out his will to go on.  He envied Seven the medication that had brought sleep, wishing that he had some similar escape.

He knew that he would go on.  He also knew that nothing in life would ever be as vibrant as MC had been.  How had anyone come to mean so much in such a short time?  How was he to face the world without her?

He pondered over the situation with his father.  The instant his father knew that MC was gone, he would be after Jumin to follow through with the arranged marriage again.  Jumin was in no mood to tolerate that.  There had been a press release planned for the party.  The information supplied by Seven would wreck Glam and Sarah. 

He decided to have the information released to the press members who had been invited.  It would soothe any egos that were wounded by the cancellation.  It would also ensure that the news was placed where his father could no longer ignore it.  That would end talk of forcing Jumin into marriage. 

What would happen with his relationship with his father, he did not know.  He was still angry that his father had let himself be so completely fooled by Glam.  He knew his father to be intelligent and insightful and it troubled him when a new woman came on the scene and his father acted this way.  At some point, he was going to have to have a serious discussion with him about it.

He wondered about MC’s family.  What kind of people were they?  Would they allow him to be a part of her funeral?  He wanted, desperately, to arrange the entire event for her.  He wanted to let it be a proper celebration of her life, a proper farewell to the woman he loved. 

Jumin wept again, as he watched Seven.  He’d never been one for tears, and tonight, it seemed he could no more stop them from coming than he could resurrect MC.  He felt so helpless and lost, so alone.  He didn’t even want to go home to see Elizabeth.  He did, however, make a note to himself to send someone to feed her.  She didn’t need to be neglected just because his life was over.

No, that wasn’t right.  His life wasn’t over.  That was why he was sitting here, in tears, watching his friend.  His life was still going on, as much as he wished it were otherwise.  He sighed heavily.  Wiping his face, Jumin stood and left the room to take a short walk.

Seven dreamed.  In his dream, he saw his brother.  A strange building hovered in the background. 

“Saeran?” he called, hesitantly.  “Why are you here?” 

“I could ask the same thing of you,” Saeran responded, his voice filled with hate.  “You just won’t leave me alone, will you?  You abandoned me after you promised to save us both!  You have no right to come to me now!” 

“No!  I didn’t abandon you!  V promised me you’d be safe!  The money I made when I left, I kept sending it to you!  I made sure you’d have enough money to live well!  I did it for you!”  Seven’s voice cracked as he pleaded for his twin to understand. 

“You’re a liar.  You and V are both liars.  If he told you that he’d protect me and you believed him, you’re a fool too!  I hate you!  Leave me alone!”  Saeran spat the words angrily and turned, walking toward the hovering building in the distance. 

“No!  Saeran, come back!  Talk to me!  We can fix this!” Seven shouted. 

“Not anymore we can’t.”  Saeran’s voice turned soft and sad.  He looked back at Seven with his face charred and burned.  “We can’t fix anything now.  Why did you leave me?” 

Seven sat up screaming Saeran’s name and reaching for him.  Jumin’s face swam into his field of vision.  His eyes were puffy and red, and his face wet.  He looked at Seven with eyes filled with concern. 

“Seven?  Are you back?  Can you hear me?” he asked.

Seven blinked slowly, confused at the sudden change from seeing his brother’s burned face to seeing Jumin looking like he’d been crying.  “Jumin?” he asked, “Where are we?” 

“Oh thank god,” Jumin gasped in relief.  “We’re in the hospital.  Do you remember what happened?  Wait, don’t answer that yet.  Let me get the doctor.”  Jumin sprang from his seat and ran out of the room.  He returned quickly with a doctor in tow.

“Welcome back,” the doctor said, speaking in a gentle tone.  “Do you know where you are?” 

“Jumin said we’re in the hospital?”

“Yes, that’s right.  And do you know your name?”

“Luciel.  Luciel Choi.” 

The doctor ran through a few more questions, asking the year and other facts.  Satisfied that Seven was coherent enough, the doctor asked him, “Do you know why you’re here?” 

Seven looked down at his hands.  He felt like retching.  His brother’s charred face swam into his mind.  “My brother, MC, they’re…”

“Go on,” the doctor urged gently. 

“They’re dead.  The apartment, it exploded.” 

The doctor nodded.  “That’s right.  You were in shock.  It seems you found the bodies and your mind couldn’t handle it.  If you can talk again, you’re on your way to recovering.  That’s a good thing.  Do you mind if I examine you?” he asked.

Seven shook his head mutely and surrendered to the doctor’s examination.  He muttered answers to the questions, “yes, no, yes, yes, no.”  When the doctor finished he stepped back, making notes on a chart.  “I think you’re still in shock, Mr. Choi.  You’re doing better, but I would like you to stay here today, and tonight as well.  We can evaluate you again in the morning.  I’d also like to bring a grief counselor by to speak with you.  The loss of a family member can be very difficult to bear.  We only want to help you find your way through the pain.” 

Seven shook his head again.  “I can’t.  I can’t stay.  I … I have something to do.” 

“I can’t make you stay against your will,” the doctor admitted.  “But I ask again that you rethink leaving just yet.  Why don’t you talk about it with Mr. Han?  You are clearly close friends.  He’s been at your side since you arrived.”  With that, the doctor turned with a brief nod to Jumin, and left the room. 

Jumin sat at the bedside again.  Seven didn’t look at him.  He only stared at his hands.  “I’m relieved to see you responding again, Seven.  You had us all worried,” Jumin offered. 

“I’m sorry, Jumin.  It’s my fault that the apartment exploded.”

“How is it your fault?” Jumin asked skeptically. 

“Rika had me install the explosives and the special security system.  I should have removed them when MC showed up, or at least disabled everything.  I didn’t.  I thought it wouldn’t go off.  I was so careful setting it up.”  He looked at Jumin and his eyes mirrored the desolation in Jumin’s soul.  “It’s my fault they’re dead.” 

Jumin was horrified to hear that Seven had installed a bomb in Rika’s apartment.  He was more horrified to hear that Rika had asked for it.  Why?  Why would Rika have put a bomb in there?  In his shock, he asked the next question aloud.  “Did V know?”

Seven nodded, looking away from Jumin and staring silently at his hands again. 

“V knew and didn’t tell you to disable it when MC found herself there?”  Jumin felt the anger rising again. 

“No, he didn’t.”  Seven took a deep breath.  “Where is he?  Where is V?”  His voice took on an angry edge, matching Jumin’s voice. 

“I don’t know where he is right this minute, but I believe that I need to talk to him.  This … MC… No, I need to see V, myself.”  Jumin’s voice dropped to a dangerous growl. 

“I do, too.  He was supposed to protect Saeran, my brother.  But Saeran was the hacker, he was the one that put MC in that apartment.  He wasn’t supposed to be there.  He was supposed to be safe and happy.  V…  I don’t understand what went wrong.”  Seven looked at Jumin in confusion.  “Did V lie to me all this time?” 

“I don’t know, but we are going to find out,” Jumin promised him.  “By the way, we met Vanderwood.” 

Seven’s eyes went wide.  He was suddenly alert.  “What happened?  Are you all alright?  He didn’t threaten anyone, did he?”

“No, we’re fine.  He was a bit obstinate, but when he realized your condition, he promised to help you find out who was responsible.  I’m paying him to investigate the matter.  He was also concerned about your work and I think about some penalty for not completing it,” Jumin said, hoping that Seven would offer some information.

“Yeah, he’d be after me about my work before anything else.  If he’s investigating this, we’ll have answers soon.  Even V won’t be able to hide things from Vanderwood.  He’s one of the best agents I’ve ever met.”  Seven pursed his lips, thinking.  “Alright.  I heard the doctor, but I need to get out of here.  I’m not the sort of person who is going to be helped by talking about my feelings.  I need to find out what the hell happened to my brother.”  He flipped the blanket off his legs and stood up, stretching.  “Any idea where my clothing is?” he asked. 

“I don’t know where it is, but I’ll find out,” Jumin said in understanding.  He stood and turned to the door when Seven called out to him.

“Jumin?”

“Yes?” he replied, turning back.

“I’m sorry, about MC.  I feel responsible.  If I could undo it…”

Jumin cut him off.  “No, you did as you were ordered by V.  To be perfectly frank, I keep hearing about V being at the root of things and I’m about angry enough with him to beat him severely, myself.  I will wait until the investigation is complete, but I don’t blame you, Seven.  Don’t worry about that.” 

“You’ve been crying,” Seven said, helplessly. 

“Yes, and I expect I will cry for some time to come.  I’ve … no, don’t worry about me.  I’ll find a way to handle it.”  Jumin turned and reached for the door.

“Thank you,” he heard Seven murmur as he stepped into the hallway. 

Once Seven was dressed, Jumin spoke to the doctor and got the discharge instructions.  They included a prescription for sleeping pills, food, water, and rest.  Seven shredded the prescription and threw it away on the way out.

****

Six months later

****

“I still miss you,” Jumin said, softly, speaking over the headstone.  He brought flowers to MC’s grave every weekend.  He found that it eased the pain of her absence in his life.  He cleared away dust and random weeds from her grave while telling her about his life.

He had released the information on Glam and Sarah, and his father had been furious.  At first with Jumin, but quickly with Glam and Sarah.  He apologized to Jumin, cancelled his divorce, and had avoided women since.  It was only six months, but Jumin hoped that his father would be wiser in the future.

MC’s family had been hard to locate.  They lived in a small town, hours from the city.  Jumin had gone to their home in person to break the news.  MC’s parents were crushed, but accepting of the fact that Jumin had loved their daughter.  With only a few days together, Jumin felt odd telling them that he did.  They seemed to understand though, that she was just that wonderful that his heart never stood a chance once they met. 

They let him pay for the funeral, and he arranged for her body to be transported to a cemetery near her family.  It meant a long drive for him each weekend, but he didn’t care.  He’d have travelled to another country if it allowed him to feel close to MC again.

Jaehee and Zen had organized a wake for the RFA, to honor both MC and Saeran.  Seven had wept openly throughout the wake.  Toward the end, he opened up and told everyone the story of his childhood with his brother and their abusive mother.  He told how he came to be a secret agent, and of V’s promise of safety for Saeran.  Vanderwood was with him, and was just as horrified as the RFA had been.  He renewed his promise to find out who was at fault. 

The real shock had come when it came to light that Rika was alive.  V had told Jumin, and Jumin had not reacted well.  If Vanderwood hadn’t been there to hold him back, he might have done irreversible harm to V.  After Jumin calmed down, and after Vanderwood and Seven interrogated him, the reality was more nightmarish than anyone could have guessed.

Jumin knew that Rika had damaged V’s eyes.  He didn’t know that she’d been abusing him all along in their relationship.  He didn’t know that she’d left V because V tried to stop her from forming this cult, Mint Eye.  She’d kidnapped Saeran, and V’s many absences had been because he was trying to go off and save them both.  He was convinced he could do it on his own.

Vanderwood and Seven had returned to the building in the mountains only to find it abandoned.  In a small room filled with computers and monitors, Seven found a note resting on a keyboard.

“ _You’ve done so well.  Now that all the followers are safe, I’m going to take them to start looking for a new place to create our Paradise.  You have one more task and you can come join us.  Take this detonator and go to my old apartment, the one where the girl was sent.  Set it off so that the system there will recognize the signal.  It will destroy the liars.  Come and join us when it’s done.  I will see to it that you are rewarded._

_Love,_

_Your savior – Rika”_  

Vanderwood had been forced to fight with Seven then, because Seven went mad with rage.  Once he had Seven back under control they’d returned to the bunker.  Every resource they could tap into went to finding Rika.  When they did, Vanderwood didn’t let Seven handle it himself.  She was in another country, setting up her disgusting cult all over again.  Vanderwood sent the agency after her.  Jumin paid for the operation.  It seemed a hollow thanks for all that Seven did, to avenge his brother on Rika’s life, but it was all anyone could offer.  Seven had disappeared afterwards, and aside from a few random visits to the chat to let everyone know that he was well, and a promise that he’d come back, no one knew what had happened to him.  He said he needed time, and no one failed to understand that much.

The hardest part of it all had been telling Yoosung what had happened to Rika.  Jaehee and Zen were shocked, but able to accept the news.  Yoosung ranted and raved against everyone in the RFA, accusing them of lying and shielding V.  Vanderwood had paid Yoosung a visit, with the evidence in hand.  By the time their conversation ended, Yoosung was heartbroken, but finally accepting that the Rika he knew was only a front, an act that she’d put on for the world so that everyone would love her.

The following months, Jumin had paid special attention to Yoosung.  He’d encouraged the young man to continue his studies and to engage in life.  He created an internship to keep Yoosung busy while he worked through his grief, as well.

Jumin was trying to live his life in a way that would have made MC happy with him.  The lessons she taught him about empathy and understanding, about opening up to the people around him, were too valuable to lose.  He’d lightened Jaehee’s work load and gave her a long weekend every eight weeks now, with a longer, two-week vacation in the summer.  He also made sure to thank her if she did something beyond her regular duties as his assistant, like watching Elizabeth the 3rd when he left town.

He had spoken with Zen more often as well.  He couldn’t say that they were friends, but they were no longer enemies.  They met up for a drink now and then, even though Jumin didn’t care much for the taste of beer.  It was good to be able to get along with Zen, and Jumin often sensed MC smiling at him as he and the actor spent time together.

He’d demanded that V seek professional help, and V had finally given in.  Through the work done with his therapist, V came to accept that he didn’t deserve to be blind and accepted Jumin’s offer for treatment.  His vision would never be perfect again, but with glasses, he could see well enough to photograph.

A cool breeze stirred the air around Jumin and chilled his skin beneath his suit coat.  He looked up, noting that the sun was beginning to set.  The caretakers would be along shortly to drive him out if he didn’t go now.

“MC, I love you.  I will always love you.  I hope, wherever you are, you can be proud of me, of all of us.  Please accept all our love, and if you can, wait for me?  I won’t do anything to bring myself to you before I’m meant to be there, but I hope when it’s time I can find you again.” 

He turned with a heavy sigh and walked along the grassy pathway to where Driver Kim waited with the car.  No, it was never going to be the same without MC with him.  He was just going to have to live with that.  He just hoped it would get easier with time.

 

 


End file.
